


Oblivious

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's affections are obvious— to everyone but Josephine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

There was something there—

Something beyond their noble upbringing— that Trevelyan grace and charm.  
Something beyond their careful, shy glances when passing reports— touches lingering along ink-stained fingertips.

There was something there—

So obvious from the hours spent lost in conversation, pretending to admire the scenery while admiring each other.  
So obvious from the weeks spent pacing, worrying, overworking.   
So obvious in the brief pause while reciting reports, eyes meeting across the room after so long apart, smiles tugging at their lips. 

There was something there—so obvious to everyone, but her.


End file.
